Romance for the Wild
by TheDevilsWitness
Summary: It's hard falling for someone you know you shouldn't, and yet this girl makes it so much fun she just can't help it. She wanted him and she couldn't help but fall for him. Rated for later chapters. Eventually Ben/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Full description: Misae was found at the age of four wondering around Charles's home as a wolf (shifter, not were). She had no family in sight and none that she could remember. Though she has always been considered Charles's child she has spent months at a time in the Tri-Cities.

* * *

"Misae Adaliah Elizabeth Cornick!" the pure black wolf's ears flicked back and forth hearing her full name from her surrogate father, Adam. The seventeen-year-old looked at him, her eyes were as black as her fur making it hard to tell where she was looking from a distance which was easier for most dominant wolves since she was dominant and she liked trying to start fights. Those fights of course normally ended with one of the males in her life duking it out with someone then glaring at her for making them fight.

The girl had begged her grandfather until she was blue in the face to get her into a high school bigger than the one in Aspen Creek. After months of arguing, doors slamming, and begging they finally reached a compromise. She would spend the school year besides long vacations with Adam's pack in the Tri-Cities and go back home to Montana during breaks until high school was over. Of course living with the pack just over half of the year it was like she was part of both families, Adam was like her surrogate father since she listened to him like she would her father Charles while she was with him and Jesse was like the little sister she never had and adored to the ends of the earth and back.

Now though it was her senior year, her last year with the Tri-Cities pack before she decided exactly what she wanted to do for college. Though she was still making all A's and B's she was having a lot more fun this year then she had before.

The wolf sighed and loped towards the house her tail wagging despite the fact that she was obviously in trouble. Misae plopped onto her backside looking up at him happily not caring one wit that she had done something "wrong".

"Really and you sit there wagging your tail," she could read the anger in every line of his body, hell she could smell it on him. She canted her head to the side in a classic yet adorable confused canine look; what had she done to earn his ire? "When where you going to mention that you have a week of detention for inappropriate musical choices during the talent show?"

So that's why he was so snippy, oopsies… NOT. There was a reason she hadn't told him about it, he hated foul language used around females, let alone a female using said language. No doubt she was about to get grounded on top of her detentions, still she was looking up at him wagging her tail as if he wasn't giving her the look that said she was in trouble.

"Go upstairs and change now. We need to talk, I've already conferred with your father and he's agreed on your punishment too," Adam told her making the wolf sigh as she stood up ducking around him and climbed the stairs quickly to the blue room which she had taken over during her time there. There was no way she wanted the room right next to Mercy and Adam's.

Misae shifted back to her human form as she went through the door to her room shutting the door behind her she smiled at the cat on her pillow. "Hey Medea, there's a good kitty," she said reaching out rubbing her fingers over the purring cat's ears. She adored Mercy's cat, the cat was the only one any of them had ever met that truly liked anyone of any race even the canine ones as long as she got attention. She moved to her closet pulling out a pair of jeans and a button down shirt she slipped on her underthings before getting dressed quickly not even bothering with shoes as she picked Medea up nuzzling into the cats rabbit like fur and giving her a little kiss between her ears as she held her.

She sighed flopping onto the bed with the cat on her chest making the creature knead into her collar bone as she pretended that she was still shifting. No one knew she was anything besides a werewolf, she hid it well and had for a long time, yet she was thinking honestly about just letting it all go and telling them all that she was a walker like Mercy and not a werewolf. She never actually dealt with her own fighting and everyone thought she just held back during sparring.

By the time she would have been shifted as a werewolf she already had Medea dead asleep on chest and she was yawning herself but then her stomach growled and the cat was awake and staring at her before head butting her chin. "OK let's go," she said before she got up and slid her door open leaving it open like she normally did when she wasn't inside.

The teen pet the cat as she walked down the stairs and she was purring even more by the time she got down there, the cats purr was nearly like a motorboat going off. "I see the little girl is in trouble…" the voice was teasing, gruff, and British.

"You should be too, you are the one who dared me to change my songs right before going on stage," Misae said looking at Ben before sticking her tongue out at him. She set Medea down walking into the kitchen. Adam was outside still she could hear him talking on the phone so she fixed two sandwiches before going out she handed him one and bit into the one for herself.

"So Ben is the one who dared you huh?" Adam asked taking a bite of the offered sandwich as she sat next to him on the porch.

She chuckled then, "must you always spy on me?" she teased him no one could keep a secret long in a house full of wolves and well one coyote.

"You're grounded," he started with a smile.

"Kind of figured that one…" she told him softly only to have the man add on a four a month. "Are you serious! A month for one song?! Ben I'm kicking your furry… hind end!" she could hear him laughing from inside.

Adam grinned at that and leaned over whispering to her, "Mercy will help you plot revenge on that one too. You will be cleaning Mercy's garage for her during your grounding after school." Misae found herself glaring at him before taking an angry bite of her sandwich, he was going to find something squishy in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Misae hated being grounded. On top of cleaning Mercy's shop she knew there were things she wasn't allowed to do; no tv, video games, and believe it or not reading (unless it was for school). She was allowed music, writing, and her wolf form however. Heck she even had the use of her cellphone in the living room and at school, hell she even still had her keys!

Still she found herself in the position now that she most often found herself in when she was grounded in the Tri-Cities; laying on her stomach at the end of her bed having a staring contest with Medea the Cheat. She knew it was about to happen again as the cheater of a purring fur bucket gave her that demanding purr filled quavering meow that the female had translated into meaning "pet me now bitch." When Misae didn't reach out fast enough she was head butted in the chin making her blink and nearly sneeze every time.

"You really having a staring contest with the cat?"

"Yes Lassie I am and she cheats. Why the concern? I didn't fall down the well…" she informed him just as she rolled to her side facing the door, her shirt trapped under her rucking up to show off the smooth skin at her stomach.

Ben stood in her doorway his arms crossed over his strong chest. So unfair, she wasn't supposed to want him… crushes were supposed to go away after a while right? Yet it didn't seem so after all she'd had a thing for him since she had met him. "Do you always have to call me by that stupid nick name you silly little bit…" he bit off the rest of the word making the female giggle and smile at him. Adam would have been pissed to know he'd said even that much of the word to her, of course Misae didn't mind being called a bitch in fact she rather liked it.

"You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing…" she said chuckling out; Ben's eyes never quite met hers even as he grinned back to her. She'd known from her very first time meeting him that her wolf was more dominant then his even if she was just a shifter. Of course her being more dominant was fine with her and for the most part he was fine with it too. She knew from experience that half the time he honestly didn't know what to think of her, she teased him and tried to play with him when he was around and he got her into trouble which for some reason just made her happier.

Another slow smile spread across Ben's face making her heart stop for a second before it came pounding back to life. He had a gorgeous smile when he did smile and fuck all it was so unfair… "You seem to be in a good mood for being grounded."

"You seem to be in a good mood for getting me grounded," she chided right back snappishly.

He grinned again, damn sexy male… she Wanted to hit him… "wanna go for a run?"

She rolled quickly looking like she was about to fall off of the bed only for her to pop up in her feet facing him with a bright toothy smile that made him blink at her, "human run or wolf run?"

"Human," he said giving her slim body a once over before he cleared his throat running a hand over his mouth. That simple glance started to build heat low in her stomach and lower still, was she not the only one who felt this then?

Misae nodded, "sounds good. Did you have something else to wear? Kind of sucks running in jeans," she commented as she unbuttoned her own black denim hipster jeans before sliding them down strong tanned legs. His eyes followed those jeans all the way to the floor before trailing back up to tiny boy-shorts type undies. He watched her turn and had to bite back a groan seeing that ass of her perfectly contained and framed in skin tight blue fabric. He could bounce a quarter off of that thing… Not that he'd ever thought about doing such a thing.

He watched her slip on yoga pants before she stripped out of her top and regular bra switching to a sports bra, but not before he got an eye full. She bent near in half to grab her sneakers giving him a perfect view of a heart shaped ass that he wanted to spank. "I'll be back, I have a gym bag in my car…" he informed her before quickly turning and practically running from her room.

Misae grinned at the purring feline on her pillow, "I so won that round with Lassie, don't you think?"

The teen took her time up stairs getting her socks and shoes on before she brushed her hair out and pulled it into a ponytail. She thought she did a decent job of giving him something to ogle on the run; she checked herself out in her mirror and smiled before heading to the stairs trotting down them.

As soon as she got to the middle of that staircase though she nearly fell the rest of the way down them as her eyes landed on him in nothing more than a loose pair of basketball shorts and his tennis shoes. Damn it, he won and she was doomed… "Ready Lizzy?" he asked her making the girl nod silently. He was the only one that had ever called her Lizzy, informing her once that he thought it suited her and he liked the fact that no one else called her after her middle name. The way he said that nick name though, it sent shivers down her spine. The way it dripped off of his tongue so sweet and smoothly, it just sounded like sex. "Don't tell me I have rendered you of all people speechless. Half the time we're trying to figure out how to shut you up, if I knew I only had to be shirtless I would walk around here half naked all the time."

She felt her cheek heat and knew she'd just turned beat red, just what she needed. "You wish mongrel," she said trying to sound unfazed by his comment or more to the point that trying to sound like she wasn't now thinking about him running around the house without his shirt on all the time. "Let's go… on that note, where are we running to?"

"We'll just see where our feet take us. We'll take turns picking directions to go in when we hit side streets," Ben said with a shrug.

"Sounds good. To the road then mutt," she said bouncing towards him down the stairs neither of them noticing that Auriele had heard every word from the kitchen including their conversation up stairs.

Auriele moved to the door leading to the garage dojo as the other two wolves closed the front door. "She's got it bad… but then so does he."

"What's that Auriele… or should I be asking who?" Adam asked with a little smile.

Darryl chuckled looking from his mate to Adam and back again, "Misae and Ben? Auriele thinks they have a thing."

"A thing? What kind of thing?" Adam asked looking like he was about to go into shock. "He's too old for her… She's only seventeen; she's not even out of High School yet!"

"They just left for a run… You should have seen the looks they were sharing," the female told him knowingly.

"No… no I refuse to believe it. She is smarter than that, she is way too young to have a thing for anyone let alone a thing for him."

"You are making me feel too young to even know what a thing is and I'm married," Darryl said in a near teasing voice making his wife smile. "You can't stop her from having a crush on him, but you can keep them from dating."

DATING? When had it gotten to that?! Charles and Bran where going to kill him…


	3. Chapter 3

She ran with him, both of them going at a steady gate and not a full out run like they could have been. Misae smirked then and shifted her hip slamming it into his as they ran before darting off into the woods giggling. Ben, poor Ben bit back a curse as he stumbled having not expected her to do that though he was quick to get his feet firmly under him before he fell and moved to catch up with her only to find she was no longer in his sights.

It was one thing for him to drop back a little so he could stare at her backside but this was ridiculous, he shouldn't have lost her. Ben turned in his spot looking to see if she'd turned to go in a different direction while he wasn't paying attention only to find he not only couldn't see her but he couldn't hear her. She was turning into a sneaky little bitch the longer she was with Adam's pack. He moved trying to scent for her now, Adam would kill him if he lost her. He followed the trail of her scent to a big oak tree but lost her scent four feet before he'd even reached the trunk of the tree, he circled it still to see if he'd missed something.

Ben didn't even make it all the way around the tree before Misae dropped out of it right behind him. As he spun towards her though he felt her soft hands push him back into the tree before her lips crashed into his. Ben groaned out a little as he wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back hard.

Misae jumped, her heart was pounding away making her chest ache as her wide dark eyes looked at her buzzing alarm clock. "I hate you…" she growled at the device wanting to throw it out of the window. The female let it slide at just hitting it hard enough to turn it off before falling back into her pillows trying to forget the annoying machine had woken her up. "If only that was what actually happened," she grumbled out. The truth of it was they'd made it to the end of the long driveway before Adam in his wolf form showed up and ran with them, making it a quiet and awkward affair.

By the time they had gotten back it was even worse, she flashed Auriele a 'mind your own business' look before trotting up stairs to take a shower slamming the door in her wake. That had been two days ago now and she'd been avoiding everyone as much as possible since then.

Misae grumbled out rubbing her face with a soft hand, damn alarm clock… it had been such a good dream too. She heard her phone alarm go off from down stairs then, "oops…" the female was up and running then making her way down stairs to turn the alarm off. She'd had the phone off within seconds of getting to it but she knew she'd been too slow to keep it from waking Adam up, she knew it even more when she heard his voice. "Forgot to turn off your back up, huh? At least you are up."

She grinned then looking up the staircase at him, "yeah… Grandpa used to have to roll me out of the bed onto the floor or use his alpha voice to wake me up and get me moving. I would always grumble at him and eat breakfast wrapped in the thickest blanket I could, despite being found running around in the snow I couldn't stand the cold. It was terrible, I still hate the cold and you know that… but I like living in a place with four seasons and not two, cold and why me?"

Even he smiled at that, "it does get cold there even for wolves, but it is better as a wolf isn't it?"

"It is better," she agreed with a nod. "I have a history report due next week. I'll be staying after school for it. I need to do some research, you can ask Honey if you need verification… She's friends with my history teacher."

"I trust you. Text me when you go to leave, if it starts to get too late I'll send someone after you. I know you get distracted."

She shrugged then, she wouldn't deny it. "I'm a book girl, can't help that now." Misae moved to go back up the stairs so she could get in the shower before Jesse could get in and use all the hot water.

* * *

Later that day in the library

Misae sat at a table with several books on the Scottish Royal line during the Stewart reign and a notebook filled with cramped short handover several dozen pages. Though as he looked at her the female was chewing on her pen cap reading from one book before jumping to another one then jotting down a note. "You missed dinner," the British accent flitted through the air. "The librarian only let me into the school because I promised to make you leave, she would like to go home Lizzy."

Misae looked sharply at the clock then, "shit. I'm so sorry Mrs. Mulligan you should have kicked me out."

"It was fine for the first few hours. Peter is with his father this week, but I would like some dinner," the librarian said. "Hurry up let's get your books checked out."

Ben moved over closing books and staking them up to carry them over to the librarian. 'Get your stuff together Lizzy, I already told Mercy I was hungry so we're going to eat and then I'll bring you back to your car and make sure you get home alright."

"You never told me you have an older boyfriend Misae, no wonder you keep turning Peter down. This one is cute girl, really cute… and the accent." Mrs. Mulligan was practically purring. Misae on the other hand was blushing, looking much like a tomato as she looked at the other female with her notebook dangling from her fingers. "He's three feet in front of you…" she told the woman, not to mention she wasn't dating Ben but she wanted to be. Then again he was now looking at her as if saying 'really that's all you're going to say?' She shrugged at him and turned her back to them facing her bag once more whispering now knowing he would hear her but the human wouldn't. "I'm tired of her son hitting on me. She'll tell him about you, he'll either stop or I can show him the picture of you in the dojo and he'll piss his pants."

She heard the older female sigh which could only mean one thing of course, Ben had smiled. Her sweet divorced librarian was never going to be the same again, Ben could have that effect when he wanted too. Most of the time he didn't want to. She was just glad he hadn't started to cuss in front of the other female. She slung her bag over her shoulder moving up to him settling a hand on his arm, a clear sign that she was ready to leave.

He looked down at her for a moment before they moved to go, he was carrying her stack of books as they moved down the hall to go out of the school. "So now you are using me as a catalyst to scare boys?"

"Always Benjie, always," she told him with a bright ass smile. "Though with the packs all I have to do is mention da or granda. Sadly you don't strike fear in their hearts Lassie."

He gave her a look and she knew that look, she knew that half the time he wanted to slap her upside the head but he never would. "Why do you call me that little bitch?"

She shrugged once more, "well you only have so many bitch in heat comments were as I have all kinds of dog jokes for you Rin-Tin-Tin," she commented with a cheeky smile in his direction. He lifted his eyebrow looking at her then as she just smiled sweetly at him, crazy little bitch. He was slowly realizing that she liked it when he called her little bitch, she thought of it as an endearment and just maybe from him it was one. He hadn't really decided yet to be honest but he did inform her that she would need something else to wear. "Something to… where are you taking me that I can't wear jeans?"

"Business dinner where I'm apparently supposed to bring a date. Kind of figured they'd like you with the way you stand up to me."

"In other words they are terrified of you and you need my banter to make them see you as a real boy so they'll actually listen to you and not freaking out so your wolf feels like attacking them," she supplied readily and he nodded reluctantly. "You don't think they'll stare at you more for bringing a teenager with you? They aren't like us Ben, age maters to humans."

"You're seventeen and in your last year of high school, it's not a big deal," he said as if it made everything alright. "Hell with how smart you are they'll think you are in college."

Misae sighed as she looked up at him once more, "I suppose I'll just have to charm the pants off of them and make them think I'm older, then again next to you growling I'll seem downright refined." She watched his face turn to hers he saw the amusement in her eyes and he was smiling back to her making her heart speed up. "I just need to text Adam…" she said pulling her phone out only to have Ben grab it.

"He knows, Mercy told me to come get you remember I told her we were eating…" Ben told her and though she had a feeling that was only true to a point it was still true. He was still holding her phone though putting it into his pocket, "come on we need to get you a dress and shoes and rather quickly at that too."

Moments later he was watching her eyebrow was raising, "how quickly is quickly?"

"Should have been there about half an hour ago…"

"Ben motherfuckin' Shaw you pain in the ass," she growled out and glared at him. "Fine but now I'm not going to try and be cheap. You are paying out the nose for me to look amazing." Misae knew better though and no doubt Ben did as well, though any cost on an outfit wouldn't hurt him she also wouldn't purposely _try _to be expensive.

"Don't care how much you spend," he informed her. "Come on I know where to go," that simple statement had her staring at him like he'd lost it as they put her school stuff in the trunk of her car before going after Ben with just her car keys in hand. "I asked Honey. Told her my date for the evening had no idea where to get a cocktail dress."

"Should we be expecting her to show up? Cause you know even being something innocent Adam won't like me being called your date," she was right of course and he would know it too.

"Told her a couple days ago, she won't be there."

"You planned this… Taking me?" she asked him trying not to sound pleased by the knowledge and considering he didn't answer her she knew she was right. "Why didn't you just ask me Ben?" she asked him as they both got into his car.

He started the car as soon as he was in not bothering with his seat belt even as she was putting hers on as he was moving already backing out of the space he'd pulled into and was driving towards their first stop, that way he could keep his eyes on the road and not her, "thought you'd say no."

She smacked his arm, "you are my friend and a dear one at that. I would do anything to help you Ben. You should have to me."

"I will next time…"


End file.
